


Drippin'

by YeolsTruly



Series: NCT Shenanigans [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Established Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Food Porn, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, This is so Filthy I'm so sorry, Wet & Messy, needy mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly
Summary: Johnny is obsessed with Mark's come so he makes him ejaculate until he passes out. On the other hand, Mark just needs that fat cock inside him. Badly.Or in which Mark recently finished his stressful schedule and it just so happens that he and Johnny are left alone inside the dorm during their break. They fool around the house, ruining every single room where some of their members have grown a particular attachment to.(1) Humping inside Johnny's Bedroom(2) Ruining Yuta's Favorite Couch(3) Baptizing Doyoung's Kitchen
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT Shenanigans [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	1. Humping inside Johnny's Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I have no excuses for writing this.
> 
> This is very similar to the other fic I wrote entitled 'Jopping' (Same AU but this time it's Mark and not Kai) so basically, this is pure smut >_<
> 
> Enjoy!

How could he even resist those pleading eyes?

Mark nibbles his lower lip, his swollen eyes squinting as fresh tears continue to pour from them, “Hyung… Please.”

Johnny bites his lips hard before effortlessly tugging off his shirt and dropping it onto the floor. His impressive physique comes into the view, and Mark couldn’t help but moan.

The latter makes a grabbing motion and Johnny doesn’t need any more explanation to decipher his signs. He slowly saunters towards the bed before jumping and hovering on top of his boyfriend, his limbs pinned over the sides of Mark’s head and legs just enough to leave a considerable amount of space between them so their skins won’t touch.

Damn those perfectly-chiseled abs.

Mark doesn’t waste his time slithering his hands across Johnny’s perfectly toned torso, admiring every inch of his skin. He leaves hot kisses across his neck as he pulls his boyfriend’s perked nipples, causing him to let out a sexy groan. Johnny remains still on his position, his eyes intensely looking down at the beautiful being beneath him.

Speaking of the younger, he is currently spreadeagled onto the bed, mouth widely agape, eyes half-lidded, chest vehemently rising and falling, and legs spread apart exposing his naked groin and his painful erection. He isn’t wearing anything except the big shirt that is rolled over up to his chest, and he doesn’t even own that shirt to begin with. It fact, it was actually _Johnny’s_ shirt. After all, he is such a sucker for his boyfriend’s clothes, because why wouldn’t he be?

The thing is, he loves Johnny’s manly scent more than anything in his life. He loves the muskiness of it and from time to time he would nuzzle his face on the croon of his lover’s neck so he could bask himself with the older’s scent.

His arousal skyrockets higher when the older sits on his thighs before palming his bouncing boner, and Mark lets out an airy moan.

“Shhh…” Johnny softly chastises, his one finger pressed against his lip. He squeezes his lover’s dick, causing some of the seeds to squeeze out and Mark arches his back in utter pleasure. It takes all of Johnny’s willpower to stop himself from shoving the younger's back onto the sheets and just fuck him raw. Truthfully, his patience is also slipping away and it’s only a matter of time before he sees red and lose control of his actions, “A-Ah!”

Before Mark could even scream louder, Johnny quickly covers his mouth with his free hand, “Baby, we wouldn’t want the neighbors to hear us having sex, right?” He warns, bearing a playful look on his face. Mark squeaks and licks his palm, his eyes widely dilated and needy.

Johnny retracts his hands away before letting out a chuckle that instantly goes down to the younger’s hardness. Damn, his voice is too low and hot and Mark finds himself humping and writing beneath his lover, “Just kidding.” Johnny hovers back on top of the Canadian and presses a passionate kiss on his lips while simultaneously rubbing his semi-toned stomach with his palms, leaving dangerous circles everywhere that added to the overflowing stimulation all over the smaller male's body. Mark wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s waist and the next thing Johnny knows, he is already grounding his clothed front against the younger’s naked groin.

“Hyung, _please_ , _please_ , _please_ …” Mark pleads with a few octaves while desperately rocking his hips against the older’s crotch. He claws Johnny’s thick biceps and gives him another pleading look. Johnny couldn't help but growl in frustration because _fuck_ … Mark looks so goddamn _delectable_ beneath him. Not to mention, his eyes are glistening with tears and his pink hair is all over the place which makes him even more erotic.

“The others are going to be back soon… I-I want you inside me now.” He rambles while tugging Johnny’s belt. He then yelps when he feels the cold air dampening against his chest because the older is already pulling the shirt up, revealing his erected nipples.

“Don’t think about them.” Johnny absentmindedly mutters while licking his lower lip, “We still have the whole dorm for ourselves. Tae and the others are going to return before dinner time which is approximately four hours from now.”

The older wastes no time in devouring and coating Mark’s buds with his own spit. He hungrily flicks his tongue against the flesh before biting each bud while remaining his unnerving gaze at Mark.

“I want to _play_ with you.”

Mark could only flail his limbs in utter pleasure. Johnny sucks his nips hard, and this time Mark cries out loud before quickly covering his mouth. That was _embarrassing_. Johnny looks up to him and wipes off the drool from his mouth, “Don’t cover your mouth. I wanna _hear_ your voice as I fuck you.”

Releasing another helpless mewl, Mark reluctantly pulls his hand away as he watches Johnny do his own thing by unbuckling his belt. Mark gulps hard and his member autonomously twitches in eagerness which earned him a raised eyebrow from the older.

“Someone’s _excited_.” Johnny teases before sitting back on top of Mark’s stomach, his bulge pressing against the younger’s sternum. He then points at his belt, “Why don’t you do the honor?”

Without hesitating, Mark complies and reaches out his trembling arms. He impatiently unbuckles his boyfriend’s belt before flinging it somewhere onto the floor, and in return, Johnny hastily pulls down his pants and boxers in one go. His manhood springs out alive, standing proud and slightly jiggling as the precome continues to dribble from its tip down to its veiny base.

What a pleasant sight.

“Open your mouth wide~~~” Johnny singsongs while scooting closer before aiming his dick straight to his boyfriend’s face. Mark nuzzles his cheek against the flesh before obeying, and it only took Johnny one solid thrust to get the whole appendage inside the hot cavern before hitting the back of Mark’s throat.

Mark contentedly hums as he swallows Johnny’s cock deeper into his mouth, his tongue expertly lapping under the shaft while sipping the precome. Johnny slightly raises his hips and supports his weight by pressing his one hand against the mattress before plunging deeper, this time he could feel the heat getting hotter around his massive cock.

He continues to piston in and out without breaking the eye contact, the base of his cock reaching Mark’s plump lips, “You’re so _beautiful_ , Markie.” He compliments while brushing Mark’s pink locks away from his eyes. The younger hums in ecstasy, sending vibrations all over his boyfriend’s body and Johnny couldn’t help but release another guttural groan before starting to increase his pace.

“Look how greedy you are.” Johnny muses before halfway pulling out until only the tip remains. Mark looks at him with fake innocence before giving the slit a few more licks and completely popping out the appendage, his saliva continuously spilling out like a faucet as he gapes like a fish, “Hngh…” He tries to put the member inside his mouth but Johnny just stubbornly slaps his cock against his cheek, “Fuck… You’re making me lose my mind.”

“I want hyung’s cock…” Mark whines while rubbing his hands along the older’s backside. Johnny leans down and crashes their lips together as he strokes the younger’s member, ensuring that his palm is entirely coated with the latter’s come.

_“Come_ again?”

“I w-want your c-cock…” Mark repeats, a blush creeping on his face as he bats his eyelashes.

So much for holding back. Johnny’s mind got short-circuited.

“Mghh!” Mark exclaims when all of the sudden, his mouth got crammed with the older’s cock once more. Johnny grabs him by his nape and starts plunging deeper inside him, this time his thrusts are becoming much harsher and rough. Mark closes his eyes and tries to control his breathing and yanks his neglected member at once.

He just needs the sweet load to _quench_ his thirst--- He waited too long for this to happen, especially that for the past few months he was stressed out with the long queue of schedule he needed to finish.

The dry spell is finally over, and he swears to himself that he’ll indulge every second of his temporary respite as the older continues to fuck his face.

His train of thoughts disappears when he hears Johnny growling and repeatedly chanting his name. His boyfriend’s head is rolled backward and he looks like some sort of flawless prince straight out of the Greek myth. His eyes are tightly shut as he continues to drill his massive cock through the tight passageway he loves to abuse the most. He looks illegally hot with his damped hair and sexy jawline. Not to mention, his abs are _literally_ glimmering as beads of sweat continue to appear all over his body.

Mark then thinks, how could he be so lucky for having the older as his best friend and lover?

He feels the cock twitching inside his mouth so he bites the base and Johnny roars out his name before slamming so hard to the point that he choked his partner. Nevertheless, he didn’t stop his movements until his climax finally came. He messily fills Mark’s mouth with his seeds as he continues to piston in and out, and the latter greedily swallows them all.

Johnny quickly pulls out right after finishing his orgasm and impatiently places Mark’s legs over his shoulders, “One down, one _more_ to go.” He mutters before spitting straight onto the younger’s clenching entrance.

He presses the tip against the rim but before that, he glances at his boyfriend first, “Baby, you ready?” He questions while slightly panting. Instead of replying, Mark fervently nods his head and wiggles his bum, causing the tip to slip inside him, “Mrgh…”

“Fuck.” Johnny curses, “Lee Minhyung, you’ll be the death of me.” He grunts before finally pushing in, and Mark lets out a loud moan, “Y-Yes!”

Johnny returns on top of the younger and locks his legs around his waist, “You like that, hmmm?” He taunts while starting to bottom out, and Mark wouldn’t stop spilling out another series of delicious moans. Johnny slitters his hands down and starts to lazily pump his lover’s dick. He plants a smack on Mark’s parted lips as he tugs his balls, stating, “I want you to wet all over the sheets.”

“B-But the other hyungs--- Whaaa!” Mark tries to reason out but his words got cut off when Johnny rams deeper inside him and effortlessly hits his prostate. Mark couldn’t help but bite his tongue--- The pleasure is overwhelming and he feels like he’s about to breach out after a few more thrusts.

“First, I’ll fuck you hard.” Thrust, “Then after t-this---” Thrust, “I’ll make you come a l-lot of t-times---” Another thrust, “T-To the point that you’ll black o-out…” The last words came almost low and indecipherable for Johnny was already busy thrusting faster. He knows that he just came from Mark’s mouth but how could he fight back another orgasm when his boyfriend's tight walls are too much for him to handle?

Fingering Mark will be pointless because his hole will remain tight and hot even after using a lot of lube, so what’s the point of wasting their precious time?

Johnny comes for the second time, but this time he fills up Mark’s ass with so many seeds some are already spilling out and staining the sheets. It only took him a few more pumps for Mark to reach his first climax, and the said male covered their abdomens with his own version of filth.

The older doesn’t pull out and instead, he continues to slide in as he indulges his lover’s tight heat, but this time his ministrations are much sweeter and slow. He flips their position before placing Mark on his lap, causing his cock to bury deeper as the latter’s canal continues to spread. Johnny bites Mark’s neck to stop the moans from escaping from his mouth. He peppers Mark's cheek with never-ending kisses, and both males start to rock their bodies together.

“I-I love you, J-Johnny-hyung…” Mark rambles while meeting Johnny’s thrusts by wiggling his bum. They share another heated kiss before they look at each other’s eyes, “I love you too, Markie.”

Johnny starts pumping Mark’s length for the umpteenth time, “Are you ready to _come_ again?” He suggestively teases and Mark lets out another whimper, “H-Hyung I d-don’t think I can---”

“Shhh…” The older shushes, his thumb teasing the leaking tip as he continues to thrust inside Mark, “Don’t worry. I’ll do it nice and slow… We’ll establish an interval.”

“O-Okay…” Mark squeaks like a tiny mouse. He looks too cute, too _cute_ for Johnny’s liking, and the next thing he knows, his boyfriend is already fisting and jerking his dick.

"Come for me, b-baby!" Mark came for the third time after five minutes of receiving another handjob, this time he managed to hit his boyfriend’s chin with his seeds. Johnny scoops a mouthful of semen with his fingers before putting the liquid inside his mouth without breaking the eye contact.

Yum. His boyfriend’s come tastes sweet and a bit salty. In other words, it's _excellent_.

“I know you can _still_ do it.” He licks Mark clean before dropping him back onto the bed, “My body is not fully _painted_ yet. We still need more of your milk, Markie.”

Johnny fucked him for the second time while he was on all fours, writing and whining as he helplessly looked over his shoulders to catch the view of the older effortlessly sliding inside him. They came at the same time with Johnny repeating his previous actions by painting Mark’s walls white. On the other hand, Mark came untouched, dirtying the blanket that was already reeking with the mixed odor of their body fluids.

The ordeal didn’t stop there for they repeated the whole escapade together, from Johnny bending the younger over the bathroom sink and fucking him raw, to Mark riding him while he was comfortably laying on the bed. They even shared blowjobs on the floor while doing a sixty-nine position and Johnny made sure that he gets to drink all of Mark’s tasty seeds.

Moreover, they also did it on the alcove by Johnny pressing Mark against the window as he wrecked his ass, bit his nipples, and fisted his cock, all at the same time.

The eight and final time Mark ejaculated was when they were sharing a bath. As usual, Johnny was buried deep inside him while they were sharing gentle kisses inside the tub, his one hand still wrapped around his lover’s member as if he had developed an addiction from it. Mark fountained out when they climaxed together, and Johnny couldn’t be happier because his boyfriend’s load spurted straight into his mouth.

Mark lost his consciousness so Johnny didn’t have any choice but to wash his tired body and dress him with a pair of comfortable clothes before cleaning their shared room and tucking him under the covers.

Such a shame. He wanted Mark to come at least ten times, dammit!

“Sweet dreams, Markie.” He whispers before leaving a kiss on his forehead. Mark looks peaceful in his sleep as if they didn’t fuck their brains out a few hours ago.

“I love you. Stop overworking yourself, m’kay?”

Johnny cuddled with his boyfriend, and by the time Yuta and the others had arrived at their dorm, he already finished cooking their dinner.

“Where’s Mark?” Yuta asks while there are preparing the table. Johnny nonchalantly hums and signals over his room, “He’s sleeping. He’s still tired, probably from his schedule.”

Yuta just shrugs, “Okay.”

“Oi! Mark’s awake!” Doyoung muses and immediately, their bandmates look over where the vocalist is looking. Mark is standing by the door of Johnny’s room while rubbing his tired eyes. He scrunches his nose and everybody coos.

Clearly, his members are so whipped for him.

The Japanese approaches him and gently grabs him by his shoulders, “Aigoo. What happened to you? You look extremely _wrecked_.” He hears Haechan fighting back a laugh but he continues his words, “Are you okay?”

Mark could only avert his gaze, his cheeks turning pink, “Y-Yeah… I’m just really… Uhm, tired.”

Saying that _‘Johnny-hyung made me come a lot of times and fucked me good while waiting for your arrival.’_ seems too inappropriate so didn’t have any choice but lie. Yep, Mark was glad that he didn’t tell more.

He catches Johnny smirking at him, “D-Don’t worry though! J-Johnny-hyung helped me to relax!”

Johnny fondly shakes his head before resuming his work. He knew that it was the opposite of it.

They sit side by side, and before Mark could take his first bite, his boyfriend leans closer to his ear, “Hey. Next time, you’re going to make me come _a_ _lot_ of times like what I did to your earlier, okay?” He muses with a straight face before joining Doyoung and Jungwoo’s conversation.

Mark could only blush like a ripe tomato. As if Johnny didn’t ejaculate inside him a lot of times!

Nevertheless, he is happy. He doesn’t know when he’s going to have another free time so he’ll just enjoy the rest of his day off while canoodling with his hot boyfriend. Who knows? Maybe he’ll _grant_ Johnny’s wish before he resumes his work. He loves giving him blowjobs so that shouldn’t be a problem.

The wait was worth it, after all.


	2. Bonus (Part One): Ruining Yuta's Favorite Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter because why not?

Six hours. This time, they have six hours to fool around.

That’s more than enough time to make Johnny come at least ten times like what he badly wants to happen.

So here they are right now, alone in the living room and enveloped by nothing but dim lights and pregnant silence.

Johnny is sitting on the couch, strip down to his naked glory, legs widely apart and covered nothing but beads of sweat. His head is rolled over the headrest, eyes tightly shut as he indulges the tight heat enveloping around his massive cock.

Mark is kneeling in front of his boyfriend and as usual, he is wearing nothing but the latter’s shirt. It’s been a while since he started sucking his favorite treat but the older is still yet to come.

How long has it been again since the last time they fucked? Right... That was two months ago right after finishing his responsibilities with the other SuperM members. Time quickly passed by and it’s already too late when Mark realized how he horribly missed his favorite hyung.

Sure, they would always see each other often since they’ve been busy promoting with the rest of the NCT members but after a long tiring day, they hadn’t done anything but rest their tired bodies.

Stupid SM for overworking them. Just kidding. Mark loves performing and interacting with his fans but sometimes he finds himself blankly staring into the void as if his soul has already left his body.

  
Oh. Not to mention. He’s been _horny_ for the past few weeks.

  
There’s only one thing that will remove his stress, and Johny is more than willing to lend him a hand.

“Fuck… You’re so good, Markie.” Hands tightly wrapped around the Canadian’s pretty face, Johnny starts to hasten his pace, ensuring that the tip of his cock is grazing the roof of the former’s mouth. His hips are vehemently gyrating, and it’s only a matter of time before he’ll achieve his first orgasm.

That’s right. They’re only starting and the best way to begin their session is by choking his cute boyfriend with his hot come.

Mark is already gorgeous in his eyes, but whoever decided to dye his boyfriend’s hair honey brown deserves a raise.

After all, his hair color just added to his never-ending sexiness. Mark is just too irresistible with his baby face and puckered lips, and even though he is already starting to gain some additional muscles courtesy of his rigorous training in the gym, his desire to be babied and ruined by his favorite hyung is still the same as ever.

And who is Johnny to deny his boyfriend’s dirty desires?

“Who’s your favorite hyung?” Johnny rambles while gently fondling the younger’s brown locks. His cock twitches in anticipation and got scraped by Mark’s teeth but the latter remains unfazed and take note, he _hasn’t_ gagged yet since he started blowing Johnny. Mark looks up at his lover with wide and teary eyes before mumbling, “Ughmmh…” He hollows his cheeks to trap the huge member sliding inside his cavern, making the older grasp his hair harder.

His rambling meant _‘you’,_ but to Johnny, he deciphered the reply as another excuse for him to fuck harder and abuse his boyfriend’s pretty mouth, “Fuck, baby I’m coming!” Ramming deeper as the younger continues to eagerly take his cock, Johnny growls out Mark’s name before messily coming inside the latter’s mouth, some of his load already spilling and dripping over the shirt Mark is wearing.

The Canadian greedily drinks his lover’s come in one gulp and gives the length a few more deepthroats before releasing the meat with an audible pop. He wipes the drool with the back of his hand as he heavily pants. _That was so good._

Johnny impatiently hoists his boyfriend up, and immediately, Mark’s neglected member bounces and displays right in front of his face. Grabbing the base with ravenous eyes, the American starts to hungrily fist the younger’s member, which results to Mark grabbing his boyfriend's shoulders to support his trembling knees.

“Mhmhm.. H-Hyung--- A-Ah!” Mark cries out while clawing the older’s chest. Johnny remains still on his seat, his eyes throwing daggers at the twitching cock trapped in between his huge palms. He tugs Mark’s balls, causing the latter to release another airy moan and Johnny kisses his stomach where abs are starting to develop.

“Paint me with your come, baby…” Johnny demands while leaving hot kisses across his boyfriend’s chest. Mark caws another mewl, his body convulsing as his chest continues to vehemently rise and fall. His stomach coils as the heat on his chest becomes higher before finally reaching his zenith.

Thick ropes of hot come spreads all over Johnny’s sturdy chest and the older wastes no time in slurping the remaining seeds fountaining from his boyfriend’s cock. He contentedly hums upon biting the base, and Mark almost stumbles onto the ground.

Now that's how you _make_ your boyfriend come.

“Shit… Baby, that’s so good.” Johnny compliments while sucking his come-stained thumb before placing his lover onto his lap. They share a heated kiss as the older squeezes Mark’s globes, and in return, the latter starts to rub their naked groins together.

Johnny hisses in bliss, his eyes turning dark and overridden by lust. He starts to gnaw Mark’s nipples as he smears the younger’s semen all over his chest, making the odor invade his nostrils and Johnny couldn’t be more satisfied with his work. Mark is flailing and moaning on top of him but he continues his sinful ministrations, this time his fingers teasing his boyfriend’s puckered hole as he rubs two digits around the rim.

“Do you want my cock in your ass, baby?” Johnny sexily whispers to Mark’s ear as their members continue to rub together, producing delicious friction. Mark could only nod before replying, “Y-Yes! F-Fill me i-in, h-hyung!”

“Sure baby. Your wish is my command.” Without any hint of warning, Johnny raises his boyfriend’s hips and slams his cock directly inside him, and immediately he feels the tight heat clamping around his dick. The entire living room becomes filled with wanton grunts and moans, followed by the sounds of the couple’s skin slapping together.

Mark expertly rides his boyfriend by straddling his hips without breaking the eye contact. He _needs_ this, and he is glad that they have the dorm for themselves because he doesn’t know if he can still survive another day or two without getting laid.

“H-Hyung I-I’m gonna c-come!” He whines while digging his nails into Johnny’s broad back. The older growls and tightens his grip around his lover’s waist as he muffles his pants against Mark’s chest. _Fuck, his boyfriend smells so great with the come and sweat all over his body._

Johnny continues to penetrate Mark as he pumps the latter’s dick like there’s no tomorrow. He could already feel his eyes stinging from his sweat but he pays no mind. Rather than feeling disgusted about it, both males actually love to be covered in their own bodily fluids.

Fair enough, even their kinks match together.

That fact alone is making Johnny see stars for the nth time but his train of thoughts gets stopped when Mark clenches around his cock, forcing him to fasten his pace until he and his boyfriend ejaculate for the second time.

“F-Fuuuck!” Johnny slurs as he fills Mark’s tight heat up to its brim. The younger is already sobbing as he continues to bounce on his hyung’s lap while he messily paints Johnny’s chest with more seeds. The older continues to milk Mark until he finishes ejaculating. Everything is contributing to Johnny’s overflowing lust: Mark looks like an angel in front of him with his parted lips, tousled hair and half-lidded eyes. Not to mention, both of their abdomens are filled with filth and Johnny couldn’t help but spoon some of the semen with his fingers before shoving them inside his mouth.

Mark could only ogle at him as he continues to lick the remaining come from the younger’s chest. That’s it. He has become _addicted_ to his boyfriend’s come.

With one final peck on Mark’s swollen lips, Johnny slowly unsheathes himself before tightly embracing his lover in his arms. They remain silent in their position as they catch their breaths for the aftermath of their intercourse is quickly draining their stamina. Mark snuggles closer and hides his dishevelled face on the croon of the older’s neck before purring like a cat.

He could feel Johnny's abs bumping against his chest as the latter continues to inhale and exhale in a stable manner.

“You okay, baby?” Johnny asks while running his fingers through Mark’s newly-dyed locks. The latter just nods his head before placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s chest, “Hmmm…” He mutters before playing with the older's nipples. He twists both buds and the American lets out another lewd groan.

_‘He’s so cute.’_ Johnny coos. He readjusts his position and cuddles his boyfriend, this time his arms wrapped around Mark’s hips to prevent him from falling over the couch. Speaking of the furniture, Johnny takes a mental note about changing the sheets or else the others might discover their dirty little secrets.

They meet each other’s gaze and Mark was the first one who broke the silence, “Hyung… Did I do well?” He asks with a hopeful gaze.

Johnny chuckles with his deep voice and immediately, Mark feels aroused once more. _Damn… Not when he still feels sore!_

“Of course, Markie. You always break my expectations…” Johnny reassures and his eyes catch the glimpse of the wall clock just above the television. _6:39 PM_. Approximately five hours before eleven in the evening and then their bandmates will return. They still have _plenty_ of time to fuck around the dorm.

Plastering a mischievous smile, Johnny leans closer and rests his chin atop of the younger’s shoulder. He runs his huge palms across Mark’s alabaster back, then to his sexy hipbones before whispering, “It’s near supper. We just ate the _appetizer_. Why don’t we proceed with the _main course_ , Markie?”

Mark could only flutter his eyelashes in nervousness as he gulps hard, his Adam's apple slowly bobbing. With reddening ears, he gapes like a fish before squeaking, “P-Pardon? M-Main course…? B-But w-we just d-did it, Johnny-hyung…”

His boyfriend snickers and Mark gasps when he feels the older’s hand grasping his erected member. Just great, he didn’t even realize that his boner is back, for fuck’s sake!

Johnny rubs his thumb against the tip before smearing the precome across the shaft. He looks at Mark with hooded eyes, his free hand squeezing the latter’s ass before he drops the bomb, “I thought you’re going to make me come _ten_ times?”

He then leans down and proceeds to leave hickeys across Mark’s neck, “Two down, _eight_ to go. The night is still young, baby boy. You and I still have to drink a lot of milk.”

Mark’s jaw drops, “D-Drink m-milk…?”

_**“Yeah.”**_ Johnny deadpans while maliciously grinning, _**“You and I still need some extra nourishment.”** _He stands up while carrying his boyfriend in his arms before looking around the dorm. Mark wraps his limbs around Johnny's sweaty neck and waist, _**"Let's see... How about the kitchen, Markie?"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to cut this into multiple parts since school will start tomorrow T_T
> 
> There's still more _coming_ to go! *winks*


	3. Bonus (Part Two): Baptizing Doyoung’s Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This is a bit kinky and messy since it includes food... Errr porn? I dunno how to call it. >_<
> 
> Nevertheless, here's a big serving of smut if you guys know what I mean *winks*

Imagine getting milked. As in _literally_.

Johnny rarely loses control but when he does, the main reason would be his boyfriend alone. After all, he never fails to make his lover experience heaven.

Mark couldn’t agree more.

There’s just something in Mark’s cute dick that makes the older’s mind crazy. Maybe its size--- Sure, Mark is neither big nor small. He just has the right size to fit inside his boyfriend’s huge palms.

The Canadian is very sensitive, and Johnny _exactly_ knows how his body works.

“You wouldn’t want the cake to topple over the counter, right?” Johnny lowly warns while retaining his deep stares into his boyfriend’s half-lidded orbs. He lazily pumps Mark’s member with his huge palm whilst his other hand is holding an empty glass that is plastered right in front of the younger’s leaking tip.

Mark remains still in the center of the kitchen island which also happens to be in Doyoung’s kitchen. His chest is erratically rising in falling as he tries his best not to shove away the plate resting just beside him. It would be a shame to waste the cake--- It’s his favorite and Doyoung would definitely get mad once he discovers that he’s stealing his food again.

Johnny presses his naked front against the island and starts leaving hot kisses across his boyfriend’s neck. Instinctively, Mark nuzzles his head against the older’s shoulders and digs his fingers deep into Johhny’s arms, leaving another series of claw marks that complement the veins popping out from his boyfriend's impressive guns.

Contrary to Mark’s belief, Johnny doesn’t mind getting marked. In fact, he actually _likes_ it when the younger loses his cool. There’s this one time Johnny barely managed to cover the claw marks scattered all over his back with makeup during their filming when they were still preparing for their first-ever concert. Undoubtedly, he felt anxious but the fact that he might get caught also made him excited for an unknown reason.

Maybe it was a sign that he might be an exhibitionist. Maybe not, but who cares? They were created by his adorable boyfriend so it's completely understandable for him to feel proud.

“H-Hyung… M-Markie’s n-n-near. I-I’m gonna c-come… Mngh!” Mark indecipherably rambles while trying to tone down his whines. Johnny’s eyes darken before he bites the latter’s clavicle, “All right, baby… Give me your milk.” Johnny shamelessly commands as he squeezes the twitching member trapped inside his palm. He hastens his jerking until the younger practically convulses from the overstimulation until he messily shots all of his load straight into the glass.

The glass becomes one-eight full, and Johnny couldn’t help but grin in utter ecstasy. Maybe he wants it to be full, but hey, at least almost all of Mark’s come managed to fountain inside there. He raises the glass and blatantly plasters it right in front of his lover, “Look, baby. This _isn’t_ enough.” He teases.

Mark blushes for the umpteenth time but it is clear that he is already getting tired. He had only come three times since they started fooling around on Yuta’s couch but the exhaustion is already creeping all over his body. Despite this, he shyly smiles before mumbling, “… D-Do you want me to fill that glass up?”

Johnny lets out a sexy laugh which instantly makes the younger’s system awake. Drowning in embarrassment, Mark gulps an imaginary lump forming in his throat and scoots closer before faceplanting against his boyfriend’s sweaty chest, “H-Hyung…” He whines, his face turning red like a ripe tomato.

“Sorry, Markie. I just want to see you blushing again.” Johnny apologizes. He kisses Mark’s crown before placing the glass on top of the island and pulling his boyfriend’s tiny frame closer so he could wrap his legs around his waist. They look at each other’s orbs and both males become goddamn horny again thanks to the repressed lust they’ve been holding back for a while now. In just a split second, their lips were once again connected as they devoured each other's mouths like there’s no tomorrow.

They continue to share a heated kiss as they grind their naked bodies closer. This time, they tone down their movements for a bit and turn the kiss as sensual as possible partly because they don’t want to knock the cake and the glass over the counter while the other reason is that admit it or not--- they have a lot of time to spare because the night is still _young._

When they pull apart, Johnny grabs the bar stool and sits right in front of his boyfriend. The lighting in the kitchen is a bit dull due to the old lightbulb that hasn’t been replaced for ages but it doesn’t stop the American from admiring Mark’s current state. The said male is barely keeping up the lethargy from his body but it is clear that he is still in the game and wants to appease his lover by keeping up with their kinks.

Licking his lips in excitement, Johnny grabs the slice of cake and starts feeding the younger. For a moment, they turned into this stereotypical type of couple who seemed to be enjoying each other’s company by sharing a slice of pastry as if they weren’t naked and covered in body fluids. They giggle and laugh at each other’s antics while sharing subtle and goofy kisses from time to time.

Mark moans in delight as he happily nibbles the last portion of the cake, unaware of how his innocent expressions are greatly affecting the older’s sanity. Still, Johnny patiently feeds his boyfriend as he tries his best to ignore his erection slapping against the cold surface of the island.

“D-Do you think that Doie-hyung would get mad once he discovers that I’m eating his cake again?” Mark questions with a tiny voice after finishing the whole slice. Johnny just nonchalantly shrugs and boldly drinks the liquid he _milked_ earlier from his boyfriend inside the glass, making the younger’s jaw drop.

“What? As if this is the first time you see me _drinking_ your come.” Johnny chuckles as if it’s the most mundane thing to say while wiping off the remaining drool from his wet lips with the back of his hand, his eyes turning dark and a bit intimidating. He stands up and scoops some of the leftover frostings before smearing them on Mark’s perked nipples, “It’s _my_ turn now.”

The younger yelps in surprise but his gasp got quickly replaced by a long, airy moan when all of the sudden, Johnny hopped onto the counter and sat on his thighs. The American slightly raises his frame and starts to rub the tip of his leaking cock against Mark’s left nipple, “Did you _enjoy_ your dessert, Markie?” He mutters with a guttural voice while pinching the other bud.

Mark almost falls over on his back if it weren't for his quick reflexes. He arches his back in pleasure, indulging the delicious friction that is forming in between his flesh and the older’s appendage. He looks up the older with wide, begging eyes and starts trailing his free hand across Johnny’s prominent hips, “Y-Yes, hyung…”

Johnny hums in satisfaction before reluctantly dropping his dick, some of his precome already dripping over the younger’s naked torso. He pecks Mark’s mouth with a loud smack and nibbles his lower lip, tasting the strawberry shortcake that Doyoung had brought a few days ago, “Baby, I know you’re supposed to be on a diet but I couldn’t help but vouchsafe you another treat.”

Mark slowly breaks the kiss, " _Vouchsafe?_ That's a big word, hyung." His expression shifts from exhausted to mischievous in just a fraction of second while sluggishly stroking Johnny’s cock as if he is challenging him. He then pretends to think for an answer even though he already knows what he badly wants to happen, “I dunno, hyung… My gym instructor will never notice that I consumed a lot of _sugar_ as long as I don’t tell him, right?”

“And what _kind_ of sugar you want to have, huh?” Johnny slyly asks, his hands busy squeezing the smaller male’s ass. Mark releases an erotic moan before replying, “I-I’m not sure about it… All I know is that I want my favorite _lollipop_ back inside my mouth.”

What an impish angel.

Plastering a malicious grin, Johnny stands on the island without uttering a single word. Mark takes the sign and quickly settles himself in front of his boyfriend by kneeling on the marble surface. Sure, the air is still humid because they altered the thermostat due to the temperature outside dropping a few degrees but Mark could barely feel his legs. Ignoring his concerns, he strokes the member while kissing his boyfriend’s balls without breaking the eye contact.

There’s just something in the older’s eyes that never fail to take his breath away. Maybe it’s the way how Johnny’s deep orbs squint every time he reaches his apogee or how his boyfriend looks at him with an intense gaze as he gives him an oral. Either way, the older is a miracle worker because he can fuck his boyfriend _good_ and make him see stars without disregarding the affection Mark seeks.

Back on track, Johnny slowly threads his fingers through Mark’s brown locks before nudging his dick until it slaps against the younger’s nose, “Go on, baby. I promise I’ll never tell to your gym instructor that you’ve been _misbehaving_ and diverting from your original meal plan. You don’t give a fuck on what he’ll say. You can enjoy your favorite treat all night long because your hyung is here to _satisfy_ your cravings.”

“Ughmmh…” Is all Mark could respond because he is already taking the whole appendage inside his needy mouth. He effortlessly sinks the member and bites its fat base, earning another lewd grunt from his boyfriend. Without wasting any time, he starts to bob his head back and forth as he expertly laps his tongue under the shaft.

Truth to be told, receiving blowjobs from his cute boyfriend is Johnny’s ultimate weakness but he wants to give his shoulder a convincing pat because he is doing a good job in holding back his climax. He just patiently stands there on the island while meeting Mark’s greedy movements by deliberately thrusting his hips. Due to his towering height, his head almost hits the ceiling he so compensates by looking down instead.

Not that he minds the minor inconvenience. Seeing his cock effortlessly sliding in and out of his boyfriend’s pretty mouth is making his libido skyrocket into outrageous numbers. He’s just thankful that from time to time, Mark releases his dick to take a few breaths before resuming his sinful ministrations.

“Can’t resist my cock, huh?” Johnny whispers while ruffling Mark’s disheveled hair. He pulls away before pistoning in one go, making the latter choke, “Go on, drink all of hyung’s milk. I’m happy to _nourish_ you.” Mark just hums in agreement and starts mewling in discomfort when the older begins to abuse his entire cavern by repeatedly penetrating deeper until the tip of the latter's cock hits his oropharynx.

Mark has been working his gag reflex for a while now but due to his jaw tensing up and the sweat staining his eyes, he knows he will ultimately fail so he swiftly expels the whole member out of his mouth before he could even chomp it down from his lover's groin. He coughs for a couple of seconds as his boyfriend caresses his cheek and brushes his locks away from his eyes, “You okay?” Johnny asks with a worried look on his face.

“Hmmm…” Mark mutters, his hands are back on clawing Johnny’s waist before wordlessly devouring the shaft once more. This took Johnny by surprise and his legs almost give in from the sudden stimulation but he barely manages to grab the hanging rack in front of him to support his weight. He then lets out a loud growl when Mark tugs his scrotum while simultaneously deepthroating his rod.

They remain intact in their position, enveloping Doyoung’s poor kitchen with the older’s groans and the squelching sounds coming from Mark’s aching mouth. Finally, Johnny could feel his stomach frantically churning as his zenith comes into the view, “M-Minhyung-ah!” He roars out loud before exploding all of his seeds like a tumultuous deluge and messily filling up Mark’s cavern.

The latter hums in upheaval as he greedily drinks all of the load in one gulp until the older finishes orgasming. He gives the shaft a few more deepthroats and tugs before releasing it with an audible pop. There's a long trail of saliva that is still present from his swollen lips but Mark chooses to ignore it. Instead, he slurps the remaining seeds from the corners of his lips and gives the slit of Johnny's mushroom head a few more kitten licks.

Releasing a satisfied moan, Mark slowly drops his back onto the island while heavily panting as if his lungs would explode due to the lack of air circulation around the room. He closes his eyes for a brief period, trying to compose himself as the surge of sensation transfers down to his lower half. The session was good and Mark couldn’t help but plaster a foolish smile.

He won't deny it. He did a pretty _good_ job of returning the favor.

Meanwhile, Johnny barely hops off the platform and totters towards the refrigerator with trembling legs and a darkened expression. Funnily enough, he was too busy showering Mark with relentless attention he hadn’t realized that he had already _forgotten_ about himself.

“Hyung… What are doing there?” Mark sleepily mumbles while fumbling with his erection. He's still blatantly exposed and spreadeagled on the island as though he's a delectable treat just waiting to be devoured by the predator standing a few meters in front of him. His legs are already feeling like jelly plus he ponders that his muscles would surely become sore the moment he wakes up the next morning.

“What do you think I’m doing, Markie?” Johnny mutters with a low voice before spinning around to return in front of his lover, and automatically the younger’s jaw drops upon seeing the familiar chiffon cake his boyfriend is holding, “Johnny-hyung, why are you holding Doie-hyung’s cake?!”

“Nothing. I just realized that I’m still _hungry_.” Johnny deadpans before placing the dessert just beside the naked male and removing the lid of the box. Without uttering any word, he grabs two slices of cake and dumps them all over his boyfriend’s torso. He mashes the pastry until it turns into nothing but crumbs before spreading them across Mark’s chest and stomach down to his exposed crotch and legs, ensuring that every inch of his boyfriend’s skin is covered with the vanilla icing. He then places the pieces of strawberries inside Mark's navel before hollering in utter satisfaction due to the masterpiece he just created.

Mark is _already_ the epitome of dessert but to Johnny’s eyes, he turns into much more when he’s covered with Doyoung’s cake.

Yummy.

Mark only managed to squeak a reply when the older was already busy munching the crumbs scattered across his chest, “H-Hyung, do you realize that you used Doie-hyung’s cake to decorate my entire body?!”

Instead of replying, Johnny just stubbornly wraps Mark’s legs around his waist before resuming back his business. He impatiently impales his cock inside his boyfriend’s entrance and groans in utter bliss upon feeling the tight heat clamping around him. He pulls Mark closer so he could penetrate him deeper as he continues to lick his body clean.

Mark could only moan and spill helpless protests beneath Johnny as the latter continues to ravish his entire frame. He has no idea whether the older is devouring the crumbs on his body or _him_ instead. Either way, he knows that the ordeal will last for a while and who is he to suppress his fantasies? Clearly, what they are doing right now is on another level and Mark couldn’t help but get excited about what the next couple of hours would offer them.

Despite their mindblowing escapades, Doyoung is surely going to be nuts once he finds out that his precious cake was used to perform such lascivious acts. Moreover, the vocalist considers the kitchen as the sacred place in the entire dorm just because food preparation is done there. Poor soul because he’ll never discover that the kitchen island he practically uses every day has once served as a fucking station for the naughty couple.

Johnny finally came when he was halfway done eating the crumbs on his boyfriend’s lean stomach. He never unsheathed himself until he finished munching the cake from Mark’s chest down to his crotch. During the sweet torture, Mark was just there, petrified on the island as he whined and sobbed his boyfriend’s name like some sort of weird, repetitive mantra.

Johnny requested if Mark wants another slice of the cake. Mark literally begged not to because truth to be told, he wasn’t sure anymore if he could still see the pastry the same way he looked at it before without having a stupid boner.

As a result of their saccharine frolics inside the kitchen, four fingers are now down which leaves six more _coming_ to go.

“N-Not inside Taeyong-hyung’s laundry room---!” Mark protests as Johnny helps him in removing the traces of icing inside his navel. The older just snickers and presses a gentle kiss on the younger’s mouth, “Don’t worry, baby. I have an _interesting_ idea in my mind. Remember Taeyong’s line in _Baby Don’t Stop_?”

Mark gulps hard, “Y-Yeah… Is it---”

**_“Yes, princess.”_** Johnny intercedes before flinging the towel somewhere on the floor. He slithers his arms around Mark’s waist before sexily whispering something that makes the Canadian’s breath hitch, **_“I’m gonna knead your body.”_**

_8:13 PM._ There are still approximately three hours before the clock strikes eleven.

Taeyong’s laundry room it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is sooo filthy. T_T

**Author's Note:**

> *Insert Haechan's high note in Drippin'*


End file.
